legend in the making
by 00gohan123
Summary: Everybody deserves a second chance. And so does Broly was given another chance to rise as a great hero. And he is sent to the village where legends are born. Konoha. Will he be able to become a hero or will he again become a monster? (Adoptioned from Ulquiorra Schiffer 007)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys as you can see I'm taken over this fic I hope you guys like

Chapter 1

KING KAI'S PLANET

It was another normal training day on King Kai's planet. Goku had been training very hard everyday so that he could be strong enough to defeat Gods of Destruction, Bills, on his own. By now even 10 million push-ups half-an-hour seemed quite low to Goku. He knew he was still far from the level on which Bills is.

"GOKU!" King Kai shouted for Goku. "Come here quickly."

"What is it, King Kai?" Goku asked walking towards the Kai.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he saw a purple cat-humanoid standing next to King Kai. Though he knew that Bills would come back for a worthy battle, this was too soon. He hadn't even reached half the power of Bills in his Super Saiyan 3 and didn't want to use Super Saiyan God Mode as he acquired that mode only because of his friends. Immediately, Goku thinking that a great battle was about happen took a fighting stance and charged at Bills with all his might instantly becoming a ssj3.

"Wait, Goku! I am not here to fight." Bills informed raising his right arm in front of Goku.

"What?" Goku halted in mid-way in confusion "Then why is Lords Bills is here?"

"The Gods of this Universe needs your opinion, rather say your decision in an important matter." Bills said.

Goku eyed Bills in suspicion; he knew Kais always needed his help when it comes to fight bad guys but he couldn't understand what kind of important matter it was that God of Destruction himself had to come to him.

"What is it all about?" Goku asked curiously.

"Well, its about a saiyan you defeated in South Galaxy. I…I forget his name? His name…was….his name…..was. Ah yes, Broly! That's his name" Bills replied.

As that name reached Goku's ears, his expression changed into that of hate, rage, disguised and surprisingly regret. It's been more than a decade since he heard that name. But whenever he remembers that name, only one word come to his mind….

Destruction.

"What about Broly? Is he still alive?" Goku asked in a serious tone.

"No, he is not." a feminine voice echoed in his head.

Goku turned his gaze towards the source of the voice, but couldn't see or find anyone besides King Kai and Bills. Suddenly, a young woman appeared in front of Bills. Goku estimated that she too is probably a god since he wasn't able to sense her energy. The woman was beautiful in every aspect. Blue eyes, long red hair reaching down her waist; perfect curves that would make every woman jealous.

"My lady, I apologize for making you impatient." Bills kneeled down before the woman much to Goku's shock. Never in his life had he thought that he would see Bills kneeling down in front of anyone.

"Goku! What are you doing? She is the Goddess of Justice and Creation, Lyanna. The strongest of all Gods. Bow before her."King Kai whispered in Goku's ears before himself kneeling down.

Following King Kai's advice, Goku bowed before Lyanna as she approached him.

"And you must be Son Goku. I am Lyanna, The Goddess of Justice and Creation." The goddess informed in gentle voice.

"The god of Justice and Creation knows my name?" Goku asked in disbelief and excitement.

"Yes, I know your name. You are quite famous among Gods, especially because of your fight with Bills. But I have to admit, you are more handsome than I thought. I wish you could be my boyfriend or maybe even husband . " Lyanna replied with genuine smile on her face.

"T-thanks, Lyanna-sama. But I already have a wife". Goku said honestly fighting the urge to blush on her comment. "So what you have to talk about Broly with me?"

After Goku asked that question, the goddess pouted a little before a gentle smile on the face of Lyanna disappeared as her expression changed into a serious one.

"You see, a few months after you and your both sons defeated Broly, he was sent to hell. But the prisoners and workers there fell victims to his madness and rage. Years later, he was sent to me. He started destroying my palace so I didn't have any choice but to alter all his memories and body." The goddess replied.

"What do you mean by alter?" Goku asked.

Suddenly, with the snap of her fingers, a baby appeared in the arms of Goku. The baby had black hairs reaching mid back and short bangs framing his forehead. Surprisingly, the baby also had a tail and something was written on his arm.

"B…..R…..O….L….Y ? Huh? Is that Broly?!" Goku shouted in surprise.

"Yes. Now I will get straight to the point. If Broly is raised in this universe, it is likely that he would regain his memories. I didn't know what to do so I asked Bills. He recommended me to ask for your help. So that is why I am here. Can you help me, Goku?" The Goddess asked soundings hopeful.

Goku closed his eyes seemingly thinking hard about the matter in hands. Suddenly, he something in snapped his mind as he looked towards Lyanna with his Son's grin.

"I have an idea. How about we send Broly in other universe or dimension?" Goku proposed.

"Hump…that's a good idea. I will open up a portal to another dimension where you can leave him. And remember Goku, you have only one minute before the portal close, so hurry up. " With a snap of fingers, a portal opened up showing a nearly destroyed forest and a village a few miles away from it. She then handed goku a time watch to gauge his time.

Goku jumped into the portal with infant Broly leaving his dimension after a taking a glance at King Kai.

IN NARUTO UNIVERSE...

It has been a few short minutes after the 4th Hokage, Minato and his wife Kushina had sacrificed their lives in order to stop Kyuubi from destroying Konoha. But unfortunately, their son Naruto had to being the vessel of the Nine-Tails. Goku landed hard on the ground but made sure that the baby was safe.

'Wow! This place is all messed up. Something wrong must have happened here. I can sense it.' thought Goku while looking around at destroyed forest. As Goku moved further he heard a faint cry near him, curiously as he turned towards the source of cry, he saw another baby lying on the ground. This infant had blonde hair, blue eyes and strangely had whiskers too. Goku was wondering where the parents of that child were but snapped out of his thoughts as portal start closing.

"I don't like to leave you two here alone but I had to go and besides I know Broly can handle off wild animals himself." Goku mussed to himself he then created a basket and put the two baby's in taking a final glance at Broly before jumping into the portal.

A few minutes , an old man wearing a unique armor and a pointed hat appeared where Broly and other child were laying.

'Minato, Kushina. Thanks for saving our village. Don't worry, Naruto will be safe forever.' thought the old man. His eyes widened as he saw another baby with Naruto. This baby was calmer than Naruto and had a name written on his arm.

"Broly? I didn't know that Minato had two children. I guess he wanted to keep it a secret. Naruto Uzumaki and Broly Uzumaki, I won't let any harm come to you." Said the man as he picked both the children in his arms and disappeared in the forest.

-FEW YEARS LATER-

A certain blonde haired boy was sitting alone on a bench constantly crying as the people seem to keeping distance from him. Though some of the kids tried to go near him, but were stopped by the elders telling them that the boy was dangerous. The only thing that boy could hear was words of disgust and hate about him.

'That's the demon fox boy!'

'Really? That's horrible!'

'What is he even doing here? He didn't deserve to be here.'

'He should be locked up for good!'

All those words made the boy cry harder. Wherever he went people look at him with hate and disgust. He was the container of Nine-Tailed Fox who attacked Konoha many years ago. Even though the boy was harmless yet still because of the fear of Nine Tails; the villagers of Konoha remained away from him.

"There you are, Naruto!" came a voice behind him.

As the so-called boy turned his face towards the voice, he saw a boy of his age. The boy had quite muscular and athletic build for someone of his age; he had dark eyes, long spiky hair reaching his mid-back and short framing his forehead. It was his brother, Broly.

"Brother" Naruto acknowledged.

Suddenly Broly gripped Naruto's face and slammed him into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto shouted as clutched his face in pain.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to leave the apartment on your own?! And why exactly were you crying?" Broly asked arrogantly.

"I was not crying!" Naruto replied rubbing his eyes trying to hide his tears.

Naruto had been living along with his brother, Broly, for almost five years. By now he knew his brother was anything but patient. Though he knew Broly could be hard at times, but still deep inside he knew that he care for him. And Naruto knew that he couldn't bear any lies.

"Were those villagers again treating you badly?" Broly asked to which Naruto nodded hesitantly.

"Those jerks! Just because there are rumors that Nine-Tails is trapped in my brother, doesn't mean that you will start treating him as inferior." Broly said angrily.

Determined to give them a good beating Broly started moving towards the villagers. Villagers back up in fear as Broly was known for his violent behavior when it comes to Naruto. Even though he was never trained by anyone, but still his strength was on par with extremely skilled ninjas, even more.

"That's enough, brother." Naruto said as he gripped Broly's arm. "You don't have beat them up just because they are rude to me. Beating them will only make them hate us more. I will show them that I am not a demon boy. One day, I will become Hokage of this village and then they acknowledge me! Mark my words as I will not back down. Because that's my ninja way!"

Broly smirked at Naruto's motivating speech before walking away from the villagers. It seems that Naruto had matured after all….a bit. Naruto followeBroly towards their apartment without any uttering any other words. He assumed that Broly was mad at him as it was the first time he ever protests against him.

"So you want to become Hokage?" Broly asked Naruto after a long silence.

"Y-Yes" Naruto replied hesitantly.

"What if I tell you can make dream come true?" Broly asked with a huge grin on his face.

"What? Really? How?"Naruto asked as his face lit up with hope and excitement.

"You know about that old geezer, Sarutobi, right?" Broly asked as Naruto nodded "He summoned me today and he has offered us to join….."

"Join what?"

"Ninja Academy." Informed Broly with a smirk on his face.

Notes: so what do you guys think as you can see I added a few extra scenes to it.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 THE FIRST DAY

BOOM!

THUMP!

THUMP!

The whole world seems to be shaking. Powerful winds were blowing everywhere. The sky had lost its usual blue colour instead it was getting bright light. Turning his gaze towards the sky and watching it carefully, Broly noticed something he had never seen in his whole life. It wasn't the sky that was turning yellow but a huge ball approaching towards the whole planet. The ball seemed to radiating something. It was energy Extremely dangerous energy. The ball was made of pure energy. But what could have made such a huge ball of energy?

Not wasting any time on thoughts, Broly rushed towards his home. He had to find Naruto as soon as he can so that they could escape this thing while they can. But surprisingly, Konoha wasn't there. Broly could barely remember any of the landscape he was watching at the moment. Suddenly he heard something. Something very faint but familiar.

"UWAAHHH"

It was the faint crying of a baby. Running towards the source of the noise, Broly saw a very disturbing sight.

A very wounded man wearing some strange king of armor was laying, seemingly unconsious with a small baby who was fatally injured, in a dumpster. Broly ran towards them to help them. If there is any hope for them, he might be able to save them. Suddenly the ground beneath him started to shake horribly making him lose his balance. Much to his horror, the huge of energy was only few feets above him, slowly and slowly approaching him. Not caring about the death above him, Broly ran to the child but was still far away from him.

"UWAHHH! AAAGGGHH!"

With a scream, the baby started radiating huge amount of energy and formed a shield around himself and the man before flying up in the sky. Broly could not believe what he was witnessing. That baby had more power than anyone he had ever met. It was greater than himself.

In those few seconds, everything seems frozen to Broly.

BOOM!

The whole planet exploded in the next instant leaving nothing but stardust behind.

"AAHH!"

Broly woke up with a jolt. His whole body was shaking. Sweat running down his whole face. His breathing was too laboured. Never his life he felt like this. For the first time in his life, he was...afraid. Turning his gaze towards his left, he saw Naruto clurred up in a circle sleeping soundly. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Naruto safe and sound.

'OH! So that all was just a dream?' thought Broly as he walked up from the bed.

"But why then it all felt so familiar?" wondered Broly he looked up at the moon through the window.

NEXT DAY...

"Mmm...Ah man! Did i sleep good or what?" moaned Naruto happily as last night he had some good dreams which can be guessed by his mood.

The bright and warm rays of sun lit up the whole as he opened the window. As he looked outside, the beautiful sight of Konoha welcomed him. Birds chirpping pleasently and little kids going to school happily with their parents. The whole scene in front of Naruto made him smile yet at the same time a part of him was hurting. Hurting for the fact that he never get any parental love nor any friends with whom he can play with. Parents with whom he could share he could share all his activities of day after coming home. Friends with whom he could laugh and play with. He had never that kind of luxury in his life.

But no more! He will make new friends in the ninja acaedamy today! He and his strict but protective and caring brother will show the world that they are no monsters but one of them! Speaking of his brother, where is he now.

Turning away from the window, Naruto walked towards the kitchen hoping to find Broly there eating his breakfast. But much to his surprise he wasn't in the kitchen. It took more than half an hour for Naruto to inspect every room and corner of the apartment to find Broly but still he could not find him.

Naruto was getting anxious as Broly was nowhere to be found. Though he still got plenty of time left for him to go to ninja acaedamy, yet he was still very excited.

'He is never late for anything. Where would he be?' thought Naruto as he laid on the couch in exhaustion before closing his eyes.

"Comn on, bro. Today is the first day of acaedamy and i don't want to be late!" shuted Naruto in frustration.

"Stpo yelling! You are not going to be late!" came a weird voice from outside.

Opening the door of his apartment, Naruto was shocked what he saw. A huge fish was standing on his door with sharp razor like claws and large canines. Blood dripping from its mouth.

"AHHH! A HUGR MAN-EATING FISH!" yelled Naruto as he instantly closed the door and hid behind the bed.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could such a huge fish exist? He could hear it knocking on the door. He was hoping that it eventually go away. Suddenly the door starting banging a loud thud, the door cracked opened revealing the huge fish as it entered the room.

"Why weren't you opening the door?" asked the creature as it started drooling while walking towards a scared Naruto.

With a swift flick of its hand, the whole bed was destroyed revealing Naruto who immediatly backed up in a corner.

"P-please, don't kill m-me" pleaded Naruto as he got nowhere to run or hide.

"Why weren't you opening the door?" repeated as it grabbed Naruto by his neck.

Naruto was currently looking at his death. His death. In form of huge sharp teeth. To afraid to anything, Naruto watched in horror as he was slowly advanced in the creatures mouth.

But then he remembered something he couldn't die yet he was going to hokage believe it!

So with great amount of courag. And Power he began to fight back kicking and punching with all his might but it was all in vain...

**SNAP!**

Blood flowing everywhere like a flountain. Organs slipped on the floor as the lifeless body of Naruto was dropped on the floor.

"AHH" screamed Naruto as he suddenly opened his eyes to find himself laying on the couch in one piece. The huge fish that he saw was nowhere to be found. Even the bed was there in fine shape. It took few minutes for Naruto's mind to register that it was all just a dream.

"HAHAHA! And i thought i am going to be killed before even going to school. HAHA!" laughed Naruto thinking about his weird dream.

"Haha. No man-eating fish exist." mused Naruto before he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oi, Naruto! Open the door." came Broly's voice.

"Took you look enough. I thought we were going to be late today." said Naruto as he walked towards the door.

As Naruto opened the door, all the colours from his face. His eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. What standing in front of him was something he never expected to see.

A HUGE FISH!

"AHH! THAT NONSTER AGAIN! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!" screamed Naruto as he started running in the whole room in panic.

"Hey! Stop it, Naruto! Its me, Broly. You idiot!" appeared Broly as he stepped into the room dragging the huge fish along with him which was pressumingly dead. Naruto immediatly ceased his running when he saw Broly.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Who bring fish this huge with him?!" shouted Naruto a little embarassed with his own action.

"Huh? What do you mean? Since we are again out of money this month so I decided to go to river for fishing." told Broly.

"Whatever! I am not eating that thing!" said Naruto pouting angrily.

"Huh? What's up with you?" asked Broly as Naruto turned his gaze away.

Suddenly a low growl came from Naruto's stomach.

"Yeah whatever. I am going to eat it all by myself." said Broly as he moved to the kitchen.

RUMBLE!

"Ah! Wait for me! Don't eat it wuthout me." said Naruto as he ran to the kitchen giving up before his hunger.

The breakfast went absurd for Naruto as he was still afraid to eat the fish. But yet again he had to eat it for the sakr of hungerness. He was thankful for Broly for getting the fish. Dur to his and Broly's huge appetite they always ran out of money every every month. This month too was no exception. Though Naruto has a great plan for getting the money, but he had to wait for the night to come.

Looking at the clock, Naruto smiled as he stood up and got ready for the school.

On the other hand, Brloy wasn't as anxious for the school as Naruto was. He always prefered to be alone rather than making friends and indulging himself in bizzard activities. Thus far Naruto was the only he was close to with. But that old man, Sarutobi, wanted them to join the school. What a troublesome geezer.

Sighing in dismay, Broly walked out of the door along with a smiling and determining Naruto leaving his apartment behind as tey start heading towards the academy.

AT NINJA ACADEMY...

Broly and Naruto arrived in the class before in time. The class seemed relatively small but there were a lot of home rooms to make up for it. Naruto continously chatted on how excited he was and how he will be soon a great ninja while Brloy surveyed the whole classroom throughly in the meantime.

"I'm going to be the greatesr ninja alive. Then i will be the hokage of this village one day. Believe it!" declared Naruto loudly in enthusiasm.

The whole class roared in laughter at the ridiculousness of Naruto's proclaimation. Broly raised an eyebrow in surprisr as he saw the reaction of the students. He thought the class would have been afraid of Naruto but rather than being afraid they were laughing.

Broly was about to interfere but stopped when he saw a small smirk on Naruto's face. It was the first time that Naruto's appearance didn't scare anyone.

Maybe this academy wasn't as bad as he thought.

"Look, he thinks that he is going to be a hokage someday. Haha, a dumbass going to be the supreme person of our village. Pathetic. You are really pathetic. Go run to your mommy. Oh sorry, you never had one." mocked one of the boy.

THAT'S IT!

Naruto was boiling inside with rage.

Nobody!

That means nobody made fun of his parents!

The blood red chakra of Kyubbi started forming on his body. That boy had to pay for this insult dearly! Naruto didn't care to be resticated from the school for what he was going to do with that boy.

The seething Naruto instantaneously draw himself back. For one he sensed had more rage than him. This rage was far darker and greater than his own. It made his rage look puny when compared to it. That feeling sent a chill down Naruto's spine.

But the worst part of it was that rage was coming from none other than Broly.

The boy seemed to be so lost his laugh or mockery that he didn't notice Broly standing just behind him.

"It seems you are enjoying insulting my brother and parents. It must be fun in doing so, isn't it?" asked Broly in a dark voice placing his hand on the unlucky boy's shoulder.

The boy turned his head around as he felt something on his shoulder. The boy trembled in fear as he saw the look on the Broly's face. It was as if he was looking the devil itself.

"A-ah, i-i.."

BAM!

The next instant, the boy was slammed into the nearly wall. The impact was so large that it formed a huge dent on the wall. Silence fell in the class. Students froze in their place fot what they just saw.

The boy whine in pain as he tried to move. It was like almost every bon of his body was broken. His eyes widened in fear as he saw Broly was standing in front of him with evil grin on gis face. Another dent made contact with him enlarging the size of the dent on the wall. Blood started flowing from the boy's mouth.

"P-please...have mercy." the boy begged as the pain was evident on his face.

"Sorry. All out of mercy." replied Broly as he punch him again.

Broly unleashed a barriage of punches. It was just matter of few seconds before the wall gave in as it broke in pieces while the boy eas laying unconscious on the ground.

"Does anyone else want to make fun of someone?" asked Brloy as he turn his gaze towards the class. The evil grin was still was on the face of Broly. It was like as if he beat tge boy for fun rather than for revenge.

Suddenly the door of the class opened revealing a middle aged man with brown hair wearing a grey vest and a scar that run across the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, students, enough wih your chit-chat. Now take your seats." said the man as walked to the desk.

"Okay good now. My name is Iruka Umino. and i will be the teacher of this class. You can address me as Iruka sensei. Als- WHAT THE HEll HAPPENED HERE?!" shouted Iruka as he saw the left wall of classroom completely destroyed and a boy laying down there unconscious.

'He finally noticed' the whole class sweat-dropped.

Iruka sensei ran over to the boy and lift him in his arm before walking outside the class.

"Listen, I am going to take him to doctor. And when i come back, i will make sure that whoever did this thing will punished." threatned Iruka as he left the class.

All the eyes were on Broly who didn't seem to care about Iruka's warning.

'Huh, what a way to kick things off at first day of school." thought Broly bored.

FEW MINUTES LATER...

"I don't want to hear any lie or whatever so! Tell who did that or you all will be expelled from school for a whole week!" shouted Iruka when he returned in the class.

All the students were looking at each other. Though they knew who did it but none could gather enough courage to point towards the Broly.

"It was me." said Broly with his hand in pockets as he stood up.

"Argh! Why i am not surprised?" Iruka mused to himself when he saw Broly stand up.

"Uzumaki Broly. Tell .e what would be the real reason that you beat up that boy so badly?" asked Iruka.

"Because i felt to do so." replied Broly bluntly. Iruka growled in annoyance at the rude behaviour of Broly.

"Really? That's a good thing because you won't feel like that ever again when you will go to Hokage's office after the school with me." told Iruka.

"Yeah whatever." said Broly as he settle down on his seat.

'Damn brat!' cursed Irused silently before calming himself down.

"Okay students. When i call your name, please say here. Aburame Shino...Akimichi Choji..." the teacher called out as the students reaponded respectively.

"Haruno Sakura...Hyuga Hinata...Hyuga Neji...Nara Shikamaru" the teacher called out. He called more name but Naruto and Broly stopped listening as it was going to be long until their names will. come up.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Uzumaki Broly...Uzumaki Naruto...Yamanaka Ino..." the teacher called out. It was then Broly responded even though his introduction was already done earlier. Naruto yelled at his name making the class laugh once again while Iruka sweat-dropped at the hyper activeness of Naruto showed.

"Let's start with introducing ourselves. After that we will be executing a few drills as to what we are supposed to do and where we are supposed to go in case of emergency. Then for the rest of the day, we'll have recess. We'll start with taining tommorow. So which one of you would like to introduce themselves? Anyone?" asked Iruka as he scanned the whole class.

A certain pink haired girl raised her hand and Iruka smiled at his first volunteer.

"Ah thanks for volunteering, Ms. Haruno Sakura" said Iruka.

The said girl stood up and nodded before coming to the front of the room right in the center. Broly raised an eyebrow in curiousty as Naruto was continously staring at the girl with wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"My name is Haruna Sakura. I am 8 years old. I like to hang out with my parents and i like boys with cool 's all i have to say." said Sakura as she looked up and stared at Sasuke before blushing a little.

The whole class and Iruka started clapping while Naruto was clapping at a rapid rate and even whistled.

"What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you like that girl?" asked Broly looking at Naruto in suspicion.

"W-what? No...It's nothing...Just shut up." said Naruto as his face started to go red.

"Okay so anyone else?" asked Iruka.

Another girl raised her hand. The girl had long blonde hair in a hige ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face.

"Ah, Ms. Yamanaka Ino. Its nice to see that you want to introduces yourself too." said Iruka. Ino nodded shyly befores standing up to introduce herself.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. Me and my parents own Yamanaka Flower Shop. I like flowers. I also like those boys who protect their dear ones and are very strong." said Ino as she looked up to Broly before blushing slightly.

"That all i have to say." finished Ino as she walked to her seat smiling at Broly.

'What the hell is wrong with this girl?!' thought Broly trying to avoid any eye contact with Ino.

"Oh ho ho! Look who has feeling for my brother?" said Naruto with a sly smirk on his face.

"Shut up. It's nothing like that." said Broly. Though there was no doubt that Ino was beautiful but Broly wasn't extactly that kind of person who can easily show any interest in beautiful girls.

" Mr. Broly since you find it so fun to talk when i'm talking. Why don't you tell about yourself to the whole class?" said Iruka.

Broly growled in annoyance as he walked towards Iruka sensei.

"My name is Uzumaki Broly. And i don't like many things which also includes the trash who likes to make fun of other. You must have seen what i do to trash like that." said Broly smiling evily as he looked up to the class making students flinch in fear.

Iruka gave a threatning glare to Broly. Sighing in defeat, Broly continued "But i will try to consider to be nice with you people if you do the same. That's all i have to say." before going to his seat.

"Now, I believe you will stay true to your words, Mr. Broly, since you and rveryone's going to in the same class for next 5 years. You will get enough time to know each other." told Iruka. Now it was his turn to smile.

Broly's eyes twitched in anger as he clentched his fists 'WHAT?! 5 years?! Damn! As if the first day wasn't annoying enough, how the hell i am going to spend 5 years here?!

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

hello guys I'm sorry I haven't update I've been really busy with school I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about any way I have been training my writing skills and I'm happy to say I'm at a decent level now it won't be like saiyan hero's first chapter that's for sure hehe well untill I update hmm by the way can you guys leave ideas for my story's in reviews I've got a lot of them but o would like to hear from you guys oh I need a beta too Because as you can see my grammar is not exactly top notch.


End file.
